A Wish From The Heart
by znp
Summary: The extreme measures that Queen Garnet takes when her Zidane gets obsessed with his work.... **Please read the note at the end!**
1. ~The beginning~

Body Hey guys! It's my 3rd Final Fantasy fic!!! YAY!!! (It's only my fourth over all) I don't own Final Fantasy, blah blah. Like in all my fics " "-speech { } -thought [ ]-input from me 

Please sit comfortably in your pretend bean bag (don't we all wish we had one instead of these crappy chairs) and enjoy the story. 

** A Wish From The Heart-Chapter 1** 

"Can't we just stay like this forever?" She almost pleaded with her eyes. She dared not to let go of the grasp she had on his arm. 

"I'm sorry. Believe me. I really am, but we can't. I have an important job to do. You know that babe" he replied sadly, unhitching his arm from hers. 

"I know.... but can't you just stay anyway?" 

"You know the answer to that question too sweetie. Please stop before you get all worked up" 

Garnet had this conversation with Zidane every morning. They would wake up after a gorgeous night, then he would have to leave. Well, this was the last straw for Garnet. She had taken too much of this and wasn't going to take anymore. 

"You're NOT going! I'm Queen and you must do what I say!" Garnet ordered her lover. 

"Ha. Very funny Dagger! Seriously, I gotta be going" he laughed as he headed towards the door and made his exit. 

"Oh great. Another failed attempt by me. Great going Garnet!" She sarcastically put herself down. "When am I going to stand up to him?!? Maybe I'm going about it the wrong way... yeah. I'll try a different approach tomorrow!" She vowed to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm not going to continue this story. I have MAJOR writers block. I didn't know whether to make it funny, a murder or a romance. So if anyone wants to take this story and continue it in their own way, or just use the idea. Then feel free. A tiny bit of credit for the basic idea would be nice, but if you don't wanna, then dont! This chapter will stay uploaded for around another week. After then, it's bye byes!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed too! 

Hugs and Kisses, 

~Zidane's NEW Princess~ 


	2. ~The middle~

Body Hey! I'm back with re-newed spirit! Yay! Thanks heaps [KaoruKagome][1]!! I still don't own Final Fantasy or any of Squaresoft's characters. 

Remember " "-speech, {_thought_}-thought and [ ]-input from me 

~Chapter 2~ 

Sensing something was wrong, Garnet awoke with a start. She rolled over and faced where Zidane should have been, but all that greeted her was an unslept-in bed. She glanced at the bed-side clock. It read 2am. 

"He didn't even come home!" She sobbed as tears began to well up in her eyes. After trying extremely hard not to cry, Garnet decided to head to the living room to wait for his return. While she was walking down the hall, she heard the front door open and ran to greet her long-time boyfriend. 

"I missed you so much!" She cried as she pulled him close for a hug. She pulled away swiftly when she noticed he wasn't returning the hug. 

"What's wrong" she asked. 

"Bad time at work. I didn't get the promotion and Digger's Oil went down 99 cents. I'm going to bed" he said as he looked blankly at the wall, not giving her the slightest eye contact. He reminded Garnet of a zombie. He looked incrediby worn-out. 

"Would you like a massage?" She asked sweetly. 

"No" was his plain reply. "I would like sleep" He marched up the stairs towards their bedroom. Garnet winced as she heard the door slam. 

{_I can't seem to do anything right} _she thought as she followed Zidane's steps to their room.{_I'll try one more time to communicate} _Garnet carefully opened the door. 

"Zidane?" She called quietly. No reply. She walked into the room and softly closed the door behind her. "Zidane?" She asked, slightly louder. As she crept over to him, she could hear the sounds of him soundly sleeping. Seeing this as her chance, she slid into bed next to him and stroked his face. A slight smile crept over his pale face at her touch. 

"I wish you didn't work so hard" she whispered. 

"Dagger..." He said in his sleep. " I... have... to..." 

"Have to what?" She asked softly. 

"To... do... this. Trust me..." 

The morning sunlight trinkled in through the curtains and caused Zidane to stir in his sleep. He awoke to find his loved one asleep on his chest. {_I love her so much...but I NEED to do this. I don't want her riches. I'M supposed to support HER, not the other way around}_

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=8055



End file.
